


Slip Of A Tongue

by h1lovecupcakes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h1lovecupcakes/pseuds/h1lovecupcakes
Summary: When Lucy is distracted, she accidently calls Natsu something neither of them ever expected. A simple slip of a tongue that has very strong effects on both of them changes the nature of their relationship, igniting the flame that was ready to burn them both since long ago.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 37
Kudos: 489





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mashima sensei owns Fairy Tail.

**Slip of A Tongue**

Like many things in her life, it was all Natsu’s fault, really.

Everything was going in its usual order. Lucy was spending her days hiding her feelings and desires behind books and anger, while the object of said feelings and desires busied himself with his usual fights, as oblivious as ever. Their feline friend was busy with finding the right fish for his white lady cat, but he always found the time to mock with Lucy of course.

A couple days ago they took a simple mission, something quick to solve Lucy’s rent problem, as the time for the payment got close. Mission went as usual; almost costing more than half their prize for the repairs thanks to a certain slayer, earning him a yet another lecture from the shrieking blondie until he caved in and apologized from their client until he saved at least some of the money. 

But what changed everything started when Natsu dragged her to a close by restaurant because he was, as he claimed “starving”; nearly half an hour after he ate their last bit of food. Lucy was almost certain that he had a bottomless pit instead of a stomach. But she was also hungry and tired, so she didn’t resist truly. She never resisted him truly.

Natsu was busy making a mess on their table while Lucy was cringing at him when they got interrupted. A child came running towards them, only to stumble on her own loose shoelace and fell to the floor flat on her face. She immediately started crying of course, but before Lucy could reach her, Natsu was already there, taking the little girl up his arms and shushing her.

As he calmed the little girl down, Lucy realized yet again how much he has changed. He was still that loud trouble of a boy of course, but he now had a stance of a man on him. He got even taller, much to her displeasure. (And secret pleasure. She liked her man tall, sue her.) His voice was much deeper, his shoulders broader, making him everything she wanted and everything she couldn’t get. Because no matter how attractive he was, he wasn’t attracted to her, or anyone. Still though, she sometimes imagined confessing her feelings for him, but he was her best friend, their relationship meant too much for her to ruin over one-sided feelings.

So, as she always did, she just buried the image of him snuggling a little girl, a blonde little girl to top it off because universe shared the same sense of humor with Happy of all beings, ad started looking for the child’s parents, soon finding them rushing around with concerned expressions. The entire encounter lasted less than 10 minutes but it apparently was enough to mess with her brain.

Because now she couldn’t stop thinking about how a great father Natsu would be. She was busy imagining blonde and pink haired little girls, running from her to their “DADDY!”, while she cuddled her pink haired baby boy and waved together as “look, daddy is home!”, so she didn’t notice as Natsu actually got out of the shower and came to kitchen to see what she was doing. He took one glance at her as she did the dishes while smiling stupidly, and for some reason decided to mess with her instead of leaving to room to get dressed.

“Hey there, weirdo.” He said amusedly, lips curving upwards as he tried to not to smile.

“Hey daddy.” She replied, still smiling.

The heavy silence that followed was only disturbed as Lucy dropped the dish in her hand. Water splashed everywhere but it all went unnoticed as her eyes widened, brain finally back on and catching up with her actions. ‘ _Did she… Did she just…?’_

“Did- Did you just- “his voice was rough with an emotion she couldn’t identify.

“No.” She replied, a little too quickly. He just looked at her and she swore his eyes kept getting darker the more they stared each other. She couldn’t breathe, was frozen on the spot as her cheeks started to burn, highlighting her embarrassment. He licked his lips and she thought she saw a glimpse of a fang for a second.

“I thought you- “he started, slowly taking a step towards her with his hand reached forward as if to grab her and she finally lost it.

She shrieked, “I am going to take a shower!” and basically run past him. When she was safe and slumped on to the door of the bathroom, she feared her face might melt due to heat.

She was screaming in her mind _‘Oh my God. I called- I called him daddy!’_ and she realized she would have to move. Change her name. Change her clothes, her hair… Maybe even colored contact lenses… Would black hair look good on her?

When she was done losing her mind probably a couple more times in her bathroom, she managed to calm down enough to take an actual shower. After taking a shower she was close to decide on her new name, as she still was sure there was no way she could face the slayer ever again. So of course, when she exited the bathroom Natsu was still there.

Not only just there, but also still only wearing the towel she gave him for his bath. He was leaning on the back of the couch, facing the bathroom. Making him a few steps away from Lucy and her no longer beating heart. _Well,_ she thought, _no longer need to change my identity, good bye world._

She tried to say something, opened her mouth but his eyes got darker, black almost covering the green and giving him a dangerous glint. She felt her throat clamp up as he took a deep breath and straightened.

“Why?”, he nearly snarled, backing her up until she was trapped against to now closed door and his body. “Why are you always running away?” He leaned his face into her neck, his warm breath raising goosebumps all along her skin. She tried to say something again only for her voice to crack as he followed her jawline with his nose up to her ear. She put her hands on his chest, trembling a little. “N-Natsu- “He took a deep breath, his exhale warming her entire body as it caressed the back of her neck. His big hands slowly encircled her wrists, parting her hands so he could press their bodies together. But before he could take that last step,

“NATSU!” Happy cried from outside, breaking the heavy spell they were under as he came flying towards the window. “CARLA IS GONE!”

For a split second, his hands tightened on her wrist, only to release her abruptly and wrenching open the door to push her back into the bathroom. He managed to close the door just in time for Happy to come in and fail to see them together, only in their towels. “Hey buddy. I am sure she will be back.” Lucy heard him say from the door she still stood facing, frozen. “But!” Happy cried, “But she didn’t tell me they were leaving for a mission and I- “he stopped abruptly. Lucy could almost see him cocking his head to the side. “Why are you in a towel? Where is Lucy?” he snickered, his whining forgotten momentarily to mock with his friends as usual.

“I dropped food all over me, so I had to take a shower. And she got in to take one herself, after I got out.” He mumbled, surprising Lucy with how smooth he lied. Hearing Happy go back to whining somehow unfroze her, and she found herself back on the floor, face aflame for a different reason this time.

It was all Natsu’s fault, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know what I am doing. 
> 
> I got stuck in this fandom then dug my grave deeper with this ship. 
> 
> It would be nice to know what you guys think of this, it is my first time writing for this fandom. And it is been a while since I wrote fanfiction. So every bit of feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Stay awesome folks, Ghost out.


	2. Chapter 1 (Natsu's Side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same events from the eyes of our dear slayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mashima Sensei owns Fairy Tail.

Like many things in his life, it was all thanks to Lucy, really.

Everything was going in its usual order. Natsu was spending his days hiding his feelings and desires behind fighting and food, while the object of said feelings and desires busied herself with spending her hard-earned money on books and skimpy clothes, as oblivious as ever.

And when Natsu said skimpy, he meant almost _nonexistent_.

Seriously, at this point he was nearly sure Gods were testing him with this girl. Those long, long legs under that tiny skirt of hers, those tits – _God, her tits!_ – nearly spilling from her low-cut t-shirt. He could feel his fingers twitching, desperate to touch her.

He wanted to grab her. _Make her moan his name as he ripped her shirt and bra, watching as her tits spilled out for real. He would grab her harder, pinch her nipples till she started to tear up and beg and-_

Natsu showed more food into his mouth, so he could catch the growl before it spilled out, thus creating a bigger mess on the table. They were currently at a restaurant, eating something he couldn’t even taste properly. Earlier Lucy had gone crazy after seeing the damage he had done during their mission, and in her rage, she went all into boss mode, ordering him to apologize as she scolded him.

The woman had no idea how hot she was when she was mad, and how… Distracting, it could be for the slayer. Her stupid clothes and heaving chest - _God her chest, it was just so soft and-_ didn’t help his case either, as he was trying his damned best to stay in control.

Seriously, she was more of a challenge than their mission. She, in the mind of his dragon side, challenged his dominance therefore his more animal side ached to re-establish that dominance over her.

Right there, right then.

On the fucking spot they stood. _She would be so easy to pick up in his arms, her skirt was short enough and he could burn her panti-_

Instead he pushed more food into his mouth, creating a bigger mess. He planned to choke himself to death before he slipped and did something to his favorite blondie. She clearly didn’t see him that way. And considering her descriptions of her “prince charming”, he was unlikely to be anything but her best friend. It was okay though, because it meant Lucy was his best friend, and he didn’t care about their relationship status as long as he got to call her his. It was enough for a long time, and had to keep being enough.

Which was why Natsu was trying to die over the food on his plate. They had a train ride that he had to deal with, and there was no way he could hide his “interest”, while he was busy puking. So, he thought he needed a little time to calm down. Besides, he was hungry anyway. It has been ages since he ate.

After Lucy started making cute faces because of his messy state, he felt himself relax and calm down a bit. So naturally, universe decided to fuck that up.

He didn’t even realize he caught a kid for a second, reacting solely on instinct. After a beat he took the kid up his arms, only for his mind to wander off as he shushed the little girl.

When her parents took the kid away, he was still busy imagining a mini version of Lucy, with soft blonde hair and green eyes from her daddy, a tiny angel with a love for fire. A little part of him, a little part of Lucy. Perfect.

And then naturally, his mind went towards a very different road, about making that said baby and how Lucy would look so hot with her belly swollen.

After a very awkward train ride, at least for him, he “accidently” dropped the food all over himself and then took a very, very relaxing bath. When he got out, he found his woman in the kitchen, cleaning up.

His dragon side purred at the picture she created.

He noticed she was smiling to herself, while doing the dishes of all things. She was too cute sometimes, and he decided he could just tease her a little bit before going to put on his clothes. He decided to scare her. He could just see her jumping up and her face turning adorably red as she tried to mask her embarrassment with anger.

He wanted to bite her cheeks whenever she did that.

“Hey there, weirdo.” He said amusedly, lips curving upwards as he tried to not to smile.

“Hey daddy.” She replied, still smiling.

And with that simple word, Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer, just about died.

His brain just let go, not even attempting to work. He felt as if whole world stopped for a second, holding it is breath. He kept looking at her until his mind started to piece its crumbled fragments back, in heavy silence.

“Did- Did you just- “ he said, mind finally back on as he kept hearing her voice and seeing that fucking smile, over and over again.

There were things he wanted to do to her over and over again right now.

“No.” She replied, a little too quickly. _No?_ he thought, _more like fuck yes._

Her cheeks started to burn, her pulse quick, her brown eyes big with shock and he wondered, _would she look like this under him? After he ravished her? She looked so ready._

_And she called him daddy._

_Daddy._

He could make her say that again, he knew he could. He licked his lips, but didn’t notice his rapid loss of control as his tongue touched his sharpened teeth.

“I thought you- “he started, slowly taking a step towards her with his hand reached forward, intent on catching her and not letting go until he got his answers.

But she surprised him as she shrieked, “I am going to take a shower!” and basically run past him. When he heard her slump on to the door, he felt his fangs grow bigger.

_This girl._

_Seriously._

_Was she stupid enough to run from him?_ _She knew he loved a good chase._

Leaning on to the back of the couch, he started clenching and unclenching his hands until his claws retreated.

_No need to scare her further._

As Lucy took her time, Natsu got lost in his head; imagining all sorts of possibilities. Now, if this was another time or someone else, he would just laugh. _Daddy? Pfft!_ But this was Lucy, his Lucy. And unlike what Gray and others thought, Natsu was not stupid. Not completely. Not when things came down to instincts.

He was picking up a change in her reactions, in her scent especially when they were alone. He tried his damned to not get his hopes up, but he knew his woman better than anybody.

If it was truly a slip of a tongue, something she never thought in the dirty context it sounded on her lips, she wouldn’t blush. She wouldn’t run. Lucy only run when she was in denial, and her denial confirmed way too much for the slayer.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down before he broke the damn door and took her against that shower wall, giving her a better reason for her heart to go crazy.

_Oh, how good he could give it until she went crazy._

Natsu felt his hands piercing the couch, and once again forced himself to relax. But when Lucy got out of the shower, her skin wet and red from the heat of the water, he felt his control start to shake. But then, as completely oblivious to her true charms, she opened her tiny pink mouth.

_Things he could do._

Natsu felt anger raise up in his veins. Was this fun for her? Riling him up only to run away? To dodge whenever there was a chance of their actions, of their words to mean more? Why did she run? He could make her happy or he would die while trying, didn’t she see that? Why didn’t she let herself see what they could become?

He felt his control completely snap as he took a deep breath and straightened. “Why?”, he nearly snarled, voice much more feral than he ever let himself use with her. He backed her up until she was trapped against to now closed door and his body. “Why are you always running away?”

He leaned his face into her neck as the scent of her skin and body wash drew him in. _She had no fucking right to smell like that._ He couldn’t help himself as he followed the scent along her jawline, itching to bite down.

She put her trembling hands on his chest, causing his imagination to go wild as he started to think about all the ways he could make this beautiful woman tremble under his hands. Her voice, barely over a whisper, only fueled his mind when as she said “N-Natsu- “, so broken, so wanting… _so ready._

He took a deep breath, exhaling on her neck, watching the goosebumps on her skin. He slowly caught her wrists, his mind taking note on how small her hands were compared to his. He parted her hands to press her further into the door.

He wanted her to feel him, every bit of him as he felt her delicious body tremble under him and-

“NATSU!” Happy cried from outside, breaking the heavy spell they were under as he came flying towards the window. “CARLA IS GONE!”

For a split second, his mind switched to his dragon side. He held her tighter, determined to not let his woman go regardless of competition. But then Happy’s voice clicked in and he showed Lucy back in the bathroom. If Happy found them like that, he unintentionally would destroy all his efforts to get close to Lucy and get her to relax with him.

So, he decided to pretend he wasn’t losing his mind as his body screamed for him to join the blonde girl in that bathroom as he turned to his blue friend.

“Hey buddy. I am sure she will be back.” He mumbled, only for Happy to keep complaining. But then the cat stopped mid-sentence, asking for Lucy. Which was when Natsu finally gave in and acknowledged nothing was happening today. He lied his way out of that awkward situation, and then got dressed. It wasn’t exactly a lie anyway. After complaining that Lucy was taking too long and it was boring, they left her apartment to go out.

If Natsu had to ditch Happy on the way to the guild just so he could go home and repeat the memory of her saying that little over and over again until his balls stopped hurting, well…

Like many things in his life, it was all thanks to Lucy, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning a bigger chapter but then thought quicker might be better. 
> 
> I am glad they all seem to be in character, but this chapter might get Natsu a bit out of character, if so i am sorry.  
> Your comments help me greatly both in motivation and to keep an eye on the quality of the story. So thank you to all of you that commented. But in general, I am grateful for all the feedback, regardless of its form. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and as always all critism is welcome as long as it is respectful.  
> Take care till next time.  
> Ghost out.  
> Edit: Some typos I found.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE RATING HAS CHANGED! Again.  
> I looked up and I think this one suits better to what I planned, sorry for this. 
> 
> Also again, sorry to anyone that is uncomfortable with the rate change of the story.

_Lucy didn’t know how long they have been going at this, but she knew she couldn’t come again._

_“Come on baby girl, you can do it one more time.” He taunted her. She felt his lips brush to the shell of her ear as his warm breath tickled her, the sensation going straight to her pussy, where his fingers were buried deep within._

_“N-Natsu- Please!” she wailed. She tried to stop him, but her hands were still captive between long and thick fingers of his free hand. “Please!”_

_Natsu just chuckled, enjoying her futile efforts to get away. He crooked his fingers inside her a little, making Lucy see stars. “Nats-u please!” she screamed, she threw her head back in ecstasy, giving the slayer the perfect opportunity to mark her more._

_She felt him lick her neck up to her ear, nibbling on her ear as he growled. Lucy was breathless, her body was aching. He was laying on top of her, his strong thighs forcing her own wide open. Her arms were stretched above her head, kept in a bruising hold by Natsu._

_Her body was covered in bite marks, her sensitive nipples played to the point of pain and it hurt every time they brushed against his strong chest._

_“Please what, baby girl? Say it.”_

_At this point even the blonde herself wasn’t sure what she was begging for. But apparently, her slayer did because next second his fast pace turned ruthless, his smirk vanishing from his face as gold covered the green of his eyes._

_“Say it if you want it Luce.” There was a warning in his voice which got her scrambling to find her last ounce of power so she could speak._

_“Please. Please I want it!” she screamed, neighbors not even crossing her mind._

_However, that wasn’t enough for the slayer. He tsked, “You can do better than that.” Before Lucy could even try to respond, he forced a third finger inside of her, making her tear up._

_“Yeah baby, cry. Cry for me.” His fingers were drenched in her wetness as it dripped down to bed. He kissed her cheeks as he went back to his ruthless pace. It made her whole body shake with its force as her eyes rolled back in her head. “You are beautiful when you cry from pleasure Luce. So beautiful” His voice was getting raspier, as his fangs dropped more._

_“Natsu! Nat-su!” She tried to warn him, she tried to stop him but it only fueled him more and next second he was panting at her ear, his fingers bruising her hands as he tightened his hold._

_“That’s it baby girl, come for daddy.”_

Lucy turned around and screamed into her pillow. She wanted to murder Natsu Dragneel. This was the third fucking time she woke up because of a wet dream this week, and it was his fucking fault.

Ever since that stupid day with the “daddy” accident, things were weird between them. After she freaked out, she gathered her courage and went to guild so she could speak with him, only for them to get forced into a mission by Erza.

Before they got a chance to speak about it, they were forced to pretend as if nothing happened. And it was okay with Lucy, really. Wouldn’t be the first time she buried her hopes for the slayer.

Except.

Except he wasn’t back to normal at all. Just when she relaxed and felt like everything was back to normal, he did something. Like brushing his fingers “accidently” just under the hem of her skirt for a split second. Like licking his lips as he just watched her like she was a meal and he was starving.

He had this dark look in his eyes, that took Lucy right back to the moment before Happy ruined whatever it was between them. At those times, she felt like he wanted her, right then and there.

But then, he went back to his day like nothing happened. And after nearly 2 weeks of this stupid pull and push, Lucy was ready to murder him and end this once and for all.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she got up from the bed and went through her daily routine. The only upside (or downside; depending of your point of view, really.) of the accident was that Natsu stopped coming over randomly during the night. Which was good because Lucy might murder him for real after one of her dreams or jump on him and fuck him senseless.

She wasn’t sure which was worse at this point.

Sadly for her, her body refused to calm down during her shower. She did wake up from a wet dream, but she wasn’t satisfied at all. So, breaking her “Never again!” promise yet another time, her fingers found her wet folds under the warm water.

_“Hey Luce.”_

She pressed her forehead onto the shower tiles as her mind wandered off to a certain slayer yet again. When she was finally satisfied, she washed her body and got off the shower. She was a bit stuck in her daydream, which is why she totally missed her guest waiting in her room.

She went to her wardrobe and dropped her towel after taking her pink lace underwear out to wear. Just as she was about to put them on,

“Hey Luce.”

The scream she let out was unearthly. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PERVERT?!”

She was holding onto her towel for dear life, trying not to think about what he must have seen when she bent down to pick it up. Her face was on fire, underwear on floor and her brain was building up very unpleasant parallels between her current situation and her daydream.

Apparently, it was a very amusing sight, or Natsu Dragneel was a total moron because he actually laughed.

“Oh my god. Your face!”

“My face? Your face! Get out or I’m going to break it!” She cringed inwardly, that sounded more confusing than threatening.

“Jeez Luce, calm down. Just stopped by to see you, you weren’t at the guild, so I wondered what you were up to. And put some clothes on, you will get sick.”

“Well get the hell out so I can!”

“Nope. I am fine right here.” His voice got rougher towards the end, he was now leaning on his hands and opened his strong thighs a bit more. Clearly showing off how comfortable he was on her bed.

Lucy blushed a bit, his rough voice and darkened eyes doing things to her body. “W-Whatever.” She carefully bent down to pick her underwear up, and after pulling out rest of her outfit she made a beeline for the bathroom.

“Where do you think you are going, Luce?”

She frowned, “To the moon. Where does it look like?”

Natsu chuckled, “No.”

“No what?”

“No, you are not dressing up in the bathroom.” His voice had a finality, leaving no room for arguments.

It would work, if only she was not Lucy Heartfilia.

“Then get out.” She answered with the same tone, raising her chin up a bit. He got up from her bed and Lucy felt a bit disappointed. _Stop it girl, what do you want him to do?_

He went towards the door, only to stop by the wall next to her bookcase. Leaning on to its frame, he crossed his arms and pretended to think for a minute. “Hmm. No.”

Lucy hated herself a bit for liking his response. She was getting beyond annoyed by the confusion he caused within her.

“What do you mean no? You want me to dress in front of you?” She asked while glaring at him. It wasn’t really a question, but he took it that way.

“Yes.”

She felt her face burn again and was at a loss. Using this opportunity, he stepped closer, tugging her clothes out of her hands.

“Come on Luce, not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

_It was true but-_

“Besides, we are going to be late if you stall more. Mira wants everyone in the guild, some stupid celebration thing. I stopped listening midway.”

_He had a point. Today Mira was throwing a big celebration because-_

He leaned in, “Not that we need to go. If you want to, we can stay in and you can stay naked.” Gold started sparkling within the green of his eyes, slowly covering it.

“Wh-No!” Her face wasn’t actually melting, right? “Get out you pervert!”

He huffed and let her towel _-When did he grab her towel?!-_ go. “Fine.”

Lucy did not think over and over about how disappointed he sounded while she got dressed. After she got out of the bathroom, he was back to his usual childlike self.

She was nearly sure that Cana would help hide his body for 3 bottles of alcohol, by now.

~

“TAKE THIS YOU POPSICLE!”

Lucy sighed, she was feeling exhausted mentally. She was planning to let it all out as Natsu was busy with Gray, but her friends were all busy. Juvia had her important mission of supporting her Gray-Sama during his fight with the Natsu. Levy was busy chatting about baby stuff with Mira and Lucy didn’t want to dampen her mood with her troubles. Cana was having a contest with poor souls that were unlucky enough to accept her challenge over who holds their alcohol better.

Erza was not really an option as she would cut Natsu in half – literally - if she heard Lucy’s problem, but even she was busy, having long and meaningful conversations with her plate. Probably about to be filled with another strawberry cake or not to be.

So here she was, halfway into her milkshake and all alone. Or so she thought.

“Lucy?”

She raised her eyes only to meet with familiar gray ones.

“Kaoru!”

Kaoru was a friend from her reporter days. He was a writer that created a lot of sound with his third book, which is why Lucy went to have an interview with him. He was a good-looking man with dark hair and gray eyes and his charming smile, but after their quick friendship she learned he was playing for another team and had the cutest crush on Freed. Which was probably why he was there anyway, to see him for a bit.

Kaoru smiled, “You look good, Lucy.”

Lucy giggled and turned to fully face him. “You are quite the gentleman, even still. It’s been so long! How have you been? Come on, sit!” she said excitedly, gesturing towards the empty bar stool next to her.

“Thank you. Not much changed really. Remember the idea I told you about? I am done with it and we are trying to finish with details so we can publish the book sometime next month.”

“That is awesome! I can’t wait to read it! I loved- “

A heavy arm draped all around her, caging her in familiar warmth. “Hey Luce. Who is your little friend here?” Natsu asked, voice cheerful yet somehow not quite right to her ears.

Lucy turned around to tell Natsu to get off her, only to find him really, really angry. He was glaring at Kaoru and by the way he stood, Lucy realized pushing him away was not a very likely option.

He never looked this angry outside of a fight.

“Um. He- He is a writer I met during my job as a reporter.” She mumbled, suddenly highly aware of how quiet the guild was. She glanced around for a split second, realizing almost everyone was watching them. “He is my friend” she added lamely, as if it was a good enough explanation.

“Oh. I see. Well, I am Natsu.” He said, holding Lucy tighter while reaching his hand out for a handshake.

“Kaoru. Nice to meet you, Natsu.”

“Yeah. So nice to meet you too.”

There was a dangerous aura between the two men, and Lucy knew only one side of it. Kaoru was a really kind man and he valued Lucy as a friend. One night, Lucy told him about Natsu over couple glasses of wine, which was probably why he was glaring at him right now. He saw the way Lucy was in Natsu’s absence.

However, she had no idea why Natsu was acting this hostile towards him. Usually he was really friendly, and Lucy didn’t even know he could use his height to tower over someone like that.

Well, someone that wasn’t her.

“Are you her friend too, Natsu?” Kaoru asked coldly, probably trying to pick her side in a fight that didn’t exist.

“I am, but a different kind of friend than you.” Natsu spit out. Lucy chuckled nervously. _He doesn’t know how that sound like._

“He means that we-“

“Oh, like a boyfriend?”

They spoke at the same time but before Lucy could laugh it off, Natsu answered for her.

“More than that.”

You know that sound you hear when the patient dies? Her brain did that.

Kaoru laughed a little, realizing the reason behind his behavior finally. “I see. Well, what can I say? You are a lucky man. You better treat her right, though.”

Rasping through fangs Natsu asked “Or what?”

Before it could get bad however Mira stepped in.

“Oh my! How rude of us! We are here celebrating our new success with hearing no complaints from the council for the first time for an entire month and we forget to take care of our guests! What can I get you, dear friend of Lucy?”

As Mira took over the conversation Lucy turned to scold Natsu. But he was already looking at her with the green of his eyes covered in liquid gold. “Let’s go.”

She was so startled by the anger still within his voice that she just nodded and followed him. But as they neared her apartment, her brain got back on and oh boy was she pissed.

She ripped her arm out from his tight grip that he used to pull her all the way and slammed open her front door. He responded with slamming the door closed harder.

“Who the fuck is- “

“What is your problem?” Lucy cut his angry question with her furious one. “What. The fuck. Is. Your. PROBLEM?” She knew she was losing it but she was so angry that she couldn’t help spitting her words out to him, ending every word with a jab of her finger.

“My problem? MY PROBLEM?” His eyes started glowing, which she found a little fascinating.

“Yes! Your problem! More than a boyfriend? Is that who you think you are to me?”

Her words took a dangerous turn, but she was too angry to stop now.

He chuckled darkly, running his hands through his hair like he didn’t know what to do with them. “No. Of course not! Who am I to be your boyfriend, right Luce?” He walked up to her, forcing her to step back to avoid crushing into him until she felt the wall behind her back.

“What?” her voice was down to a whisper, anger drained and replaced by confusion.

“Why would you choose me to be your boyfriend when there is a “quite the gentleman” that makes you giggle like _that_ , right Luce?”

“What are-“

He harshly grabbed her jaw; his fangs were so close that she felt his breath on her parted lips. “Except you know what? I don’t think a boyfriend is what you want.”

He brushed his noise to her cheek, pushing her face back tiny bit.

“I think what you want is more than that.”

Her legs shook as he dipped his face to her neck, leaving an open-mouthed kiss before slowly moving to her ear as he deeply inhaled her scent.

“I may not be your boyfriend Luce, but I can be your _daddy_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like that dude much either, don't worry.  
> I am not sure if I managed to do a good job with descriptions and the feel of the scenes.. I sometimes feel like it would be better to just delete this lol  
> Every form of feedback is valuable and appreciated.  
> Also, English isn't my first language and this work doesn't have a beta, so if you find any problems/typos and point them out I can fix them. I try to re-read to see if there are any but I might miss some.  
> Anyway, take care till next time folks!  
> Ghost out.


	4. Chapter 3

_Her legs shook as he dipped his face to her neck, leaving an open-mouthed kiss before slowly moving to her ear as he deeply inhaled her scent._

_“I may not be your boyfriend Luce, but I can be your daddy.”_

Due to all the whirlwind of emotions, or from her being just herself really, Lucy couldn’t help the burst of giggles after hearing him say that.

Natsu raised his head from her neck. “Are you laughing?” he asked flatly, looking unamused.

“I- I am sorry!” Lucy giggled, “It’s just the way you said it sounds so-“

“God you are a fucking weirdo.”

He dipped his head and caught her in a surprising kiss. His lips were warmer than she imagined but they were just as powerful. She was still a bit shocked so didn’t respond right away. Natsu growled and bit her bottom lip, forcing a gasp out of her mouth. 

Next thing she knew he was everywhere.

As he explored her mouth with his warm tongue, his hands slipped up from her thighs, squeezing her ass forcefully. Moaning, Lucy grabbed his pink locks on one hand and grabbed his neck.

“Fuck baby” He mumbled right before he raised her up which forced her to wrap her legs around his waist. “You taste too good.”

“Natsu! Don’sa- “He silenced her embarrassed protests with his mouth, devouring her until she went back to moaning instead of protesting.

He ended the kiss when lack of air became a real problem, but clearly it was not enough to stop him. He bit and licked her jawline till he reached her neck.

Natsu licked up to her ear, making Lucy squeal. He ignored her and started switching from biting to sucking to back to biting her neck between open-mouthed kisses.

Lucy, finally getting some air in her lungs, started pushing at his shoulders “N-Natsu! It’s going to b-bruise!”

“Yeah” He bit her earlobe “I promise it will.”

He went back to her neck but this time he thrusted up her at the same time, making her moan. He chuckled and pushed harder, his clothed member digging into her panty covered core, getting her more and more wet. “You like that?”

She squeezed her legs around him, her hands down to his shoulders and nails digging in. “Don’t say that!” She hid her face in his neck, giving him the opportunity to talk right into her ear.

He laughed, shaking her with him. “Why?” She bit her lips to catch the moan rising in her chest. “I can smell that you like it too.”

“WHAT?” She snapped her head up, hitting him in the nose and killing the mood at the same time.

He groaned and dropped her, his hands covering his nose. “What was that for, weirdo?” He grumbled, eyes tearing up from pain.

“You can smell _that_?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

“But you said you could! So… It was, like, for the mood or something?” Lucy felt her face burn as she realized she might have killed the mood over nothing.

“No, I could, but not anymore. You broke my nose.”

“No, I didn’t”

“Yeah you did.” He sighed, worrying her. _Was he right? Did she break his nose for real?_

“Hey” she mumbled, reaching for him. “Let me see.”

“No.”

“Natsu!”

“Nose-breaker.”

“HEY!”

After playing catch with the over-dramatic slayer, she found out that she, in fact, did NOT break his nose after catching him and forcefully making him sit on the couch.

“See!” She huffed and tried to get her face rid of her hair that got free from her ponytail. “I did not!”

“You damn well could have! It hurt enough!”

“You are being dramatic!”

“You are being rude! You don’t injure your guests and then be mean to them! You are a bad host, Luigi.”

She grabbed nearest thing, which luckily for him was a pillow, and started hitting him in between her words.

“MY.”

“Ow!”

“NAME.”

“Sto-“

“IS.”

“HEY!”

“LUCY!”

“LUCY!”

He grabbed her hand and wrenched the pillow away from her. “Enough already!”

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, pretending to ignore him by looking at the other side. “Whatever.”

They caught their breaths in the silence that followed but a while later it stretched to an uncomfortable point. Her thoughts a mess again, Lucy bit her lip and decided now was her only chance to get some answers.

“Why did you say that?”

“Cause it hurt?”

“No.” She mumbled, “The boyfriend thing.”

“Ah, that.” Natsu was quiet for a while and Lucy started to think that he wasn’t going to answer.

“Isn’t it the truth?” He mumbled, eyes focused on the window and voice clouded with sadness. It surprised her more than his response.

“The truth?”

Natsu huffed, clearly feeling a bit exasperated with her. “Yeah Luce, the truth! You know it already!”

He ran his hands from his hair just like before, still avoiding her eyes. She glared at him but kept her voice calm as she asked, “Humor me. Tell me again, what is this truth?”

“That I ain’t a boyfriend material for you.” He spat out, raising from the couch as if he couldn’t breathe and needed more space. “I know that! I just- I just thought, you know, maybe I had a chance and- “

She glared at him as he kept rambling until she had enough. “You are an idiot.”

Natsu stopped midsentence and glared back at her.

“Biggest idiot I have ever seen.”

Laughing, “Gee, Thanks Luce!” he said, now both hands in his hair as he walked towards the window. Lucy was still glaring at him as he climbed on the window.

“You are the only ‘boyfriend material’ I want, you idiot.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it. Clearly, I don’t know you that well. I just- I just thought… Nevermind. Just forget it all, Luce.” And with that he jumped down.

Lucy just sighed and rubbed her temples.

This guy, really.

It took like 3 minutes before he was crashing back into the room from the window he just left, “Say it again!” He asked, his finger pointing at her and looking a little crazy like he has been running for hours.

“You are an idiot.”

“Not that!”

“Biggest idiot I’ve-“

“LUCY!”

She giggled, “You are the only one I want.”

He just stared at her. “Fuck.” He whispered and dived straight into her. He grabbed a handful of her golden hair, his mouth back on her lips. After kissing her breathless, he pulled her into his lap and leaned back on the couch.

“So,” he asked, as he gently pushed her hair away from her face. “He really was just your friend?”

“Of course!” she huffed, still out of breath. She tried to calm down but with the way he watched her chest raise with every breath as if he was hypnotized made it a bit hard.

She found it a little bit adorable.

“So,” she mimicked him, “You can be my boyfriend, no need for the… You know…” she trailed off as his eyes snapped back into hers, sharpening instantly.

“No need for what?” he asked, a sinful smirk on his lips.

“You know what!” She glared at him as best as she could with her burning cheeks. “Don’t make me say it.”

“What if I want you to say it?”

“You need to clean your mind with soap.”

He outright laughed at her and grabbed her tighter, raising up a little so their lips were just a breath away. “Is that how baby girls should speak with their daddy?”

“NATSU!” She squealed, pushing him back into the cushions. “Don’t say things like that!”

“It’s fine when you say it!”

“It was a mistake! And I wasn’t even thinking about _that_!”

He stopped laughing at that, frowning a little. “Then what were you thinking about?”

“N-Nothing…” she mumbled, her cheeks burning again.

He tsked and pulled her until she was sitting as close as she could with his fingers digging into her thighs. “ _Who_ were you thinking about then?” His growl making her shiver a little.

She involuntarily clenched her legs around him which darkened his eyes further.

“Kids.”

“Kids?” he asked suspiciously, clearly thinking she wasn’t being honest again.

“Ye-yeah…” she bit her lip and glanced away, her hands tightening on his shirt. “Our kids.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“What about them?” Natsu asked, making her blush even more.

“What do you mean ‘what about them?’, you idiot!” She huffed angrily, still not looking at him. “Just, about how you would be a great father and all that...” she trailed off finally braving a glance at him.

He had this look in his eyes, that was so loving, so fond that she couldn’t look away.

“You are so cute sometimes.”

She mumbled a thanks, feeling her chest warming with his affection.

“Does that mean you are ready to give me babies?”

She gasped “What? No!”

He huffed, throwing his head back to rest on the couch. “Fine.”

They got into a tense silence yet again and Lucy felt questions bubbling up inside of her.

“So… Are we together now?”

He frowned. “We always were.”

“No you silly,” she laughed “Together as in like, lovers? Like, am I your girlfriend now?”

“Again, ‘silly’, you always were.”

Lucy looked him like he lost his mind. “No, I was not!”

“Yes, we were, you were just not ready for it.”

“What are you saying?” She asked, pushing herself a bit away from him to be able to see him better.

“I am saying that you were always mine. I found you. I brought you here. You belong to me, Luce. As a friend, as a lover, that is up to you. But you are mine for sure.”

She just stared at him as she started blushing again, and just as she was about to fake getting mad to hide her embarrassment, he bit her cheek.

“Natsu!”

“What?” He giggled, mouth trailing down her neck as his fingers slowly made their way under her skirt.

“We are not done talking, you know!” She huffed even though she could feel her arousal rising again.

She doubted anything could save her underwear after the mess she made on them tonight.

He groaned and raised his head. “Fine, be quick.”

“So…” She gulped, “you like me?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I love you.”

Lucy gasped, her eyes tearing up a bit as he got that loving look back in his eyes.

“I love you too, Natsu.”

He smiled up at her before his eyes darkened again.

“So, which one is it?”

“Hmm?” she asked as she dried up her eyes with the backs of her hands.

“Daddy or boyfriend?”

“Natsu!”

“Or you can call me ‘my dragon’?”

“No!”

“My king?”

“Never!”

“Master?”

“How about ‘my love’?” She asked with a blush, her hand caressing his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her palm before looking up at her.

“I like daddy better.”

“NATSU!”

“That works too, just keep screaming it like that.” He mumbled before dipping his head back into her neck and ending their conversation for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get to the rant part;  
> I am back at college so don't know how often I will get the chance to be around here but we will see.   
> Also, I plan to make next chapter worthy of the rating of the story, so beware! LOL  
> Thank you all for your feedback! I appreciate any form of it, especially the comments. Hope you liked it, and feel free to let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Rant ahead:  
> Lucy laughing has nothing to do with the fact that people are mocking with me/this story over couple of platforms. It was planned before I published the previous chapter. 
> 
> I wasn't going to say anything because if it bothers you that much you can stop reading at any point, but I am losing my interest on this story the more i see people mock with it (mostly not here, but still) so here are couple of words so you can at least see my point of view.
> 
> 1) I am aware that "daddy" wouldn't be the first thing Lucy called Natsu, but they are both fictional characters so why the heck not? I have seen weirder stuff.   
> 2) Psychologically, having a "daddy kink" has nothing to do with the love you have for your father. So her lack of "daddy love" would be the opposite of a problem for her "daddy kink". If you want, I can explain further so just send me a message.   
> 3) Seriously, if it is not up your alley, you don't have to read it. But choosing to create a difference in a fictional world doesn't equal to being a msitake. Maybe your "Lucy" that is in your mind is not like mine and thats cool! That doesn't make mine wrong. 
> 
> These being said, I do appreciate all forms of feedback, but there is a difference between feedback and insults. So as long as you are respectful I don't mind you telling me you didn't like it. Those were not the comments I address here, so please do not be offended.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content ahead. Not for eyes of the little ones!

_“That works too, just keep screaming it like that.” He mumbled before dipping his head back into her neck._

He took a deep breath, releasing it with a growl. “You have no idea how good you smell, Luce.”

His voice was deeper again, sending shivers down her body. “Yeah?” she asked, a bit breathless. “You think so?”

He kissed her neck. “I know so.” His hands started wandering, stroking her legs that were on either side of him. Her breath hitched and she felt him smirk against her neck.

Natsu kept moving his hands up to her chest, distracting her with kisses and bites to her neck.

She was sure that there was no way to hide those marks at this point.

Lucy grabbed his hair as he went up to that place right behind her ear, biting it gently but causing a violent ache deep in her core. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning, pulling Natsu closer without noticing.

He raised his head regardless of her grip and turned to whisper to her ear. “I think you are a bit over-dressed, baby. Can I help you with that?”

She moaned and held him tighter but didn’t answer. Couldn’t. So, she just nodded her head, letting go of him as he took off her shirt.

He threw her shirt somewhere in the room, attention focused on the pink lace covering her breasts.

He kept staring without doing anything and she suddenly felt too exposed, arms moving to cover herself. Before she could, he grabbed her wrists tightly, gold freckled green eyes snapping back up to her caramel ones. “Don’t.” He warned before licking his dry lips as his eyes dropped back to her chest.

“You are beautiful, Luce.” His rough voice somehow wasn’t enough to cover his awe.

She mumbled a thanks as a warm feeling spread over her. His hands dropped her wrists and slowly moved to her chest. He caressed her skin with the back of his finger, making her feel fragile yet powerful at the same time.

Then he leaned down and kissed her collar bone, making his way down to top of her breast with tiny kisses. He licked her there and she accidently grounded on his member.

His eyes snapped back to hers, gold much more apparent than before.

He gulped before asking, “Can I take it off?” She gulped at the open hunger in his eyes and voice. She felt like opening her mouth would result in embarrassing sounds, so she just nodded again.

He hooked his finger on the thin line holding both parts of her cups together, and she realized his intention a second too late.

“Natsu!” she protested as the scent of burnt covered the little space they had between them.

He ignored her, “I will buy you a new one.” After pushing the burnt clothing off her body, he growled a bit, “Or maybe I should burn all of them.”

She moaned out loud as he dived right in, patience seemingly long gone. He grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed tight while licking the nipple of the other one.

He licked a bit more, making her squirm in his lap and right on his member. It seemed to fuel him further, as his hold became tighter and she felt sharp teeth gently grazing the tip of her nipple.

An even louder moan escaped from her. Her eyes rolled back as he finally took her nipple into his warm mouth, making her juices drip on his lap. He started licking and sucking, groans spilling from him as he pinched her other nipple.

She was helpless as he kept teasing her, switching between her breasts and taking his sweet time with her. She pushed her hands back into his hair, grabbing and holding on for dear life.

Natsu played with her until her pink nipples were red and raw and she felt her juices drenching both of their clothing. She was aroused beyond embarrassment, so she started purposely grounding her hips, chasing to ease the ache between her legs.

“Natsu!” she could hear but couldn’t help the whine in her voice. “Please!” He grabbed her tighter, thrusting his hips up and almost making her scream. “Please what, baby? What do you need?”

She huffed, yanking his hair a bit. “Please! Please Natsu!” she whined, voice becoming desperate as she started rocking on his lap.

“Say it baby.” He mumbled to her lips, as his hands went to her hips and started guiding her as she rocked on his still clothed member.

“I need you!”

“You got me baby.” He smirked, fangs dropping as he watched his beautiful woman lose herself to her arousal. She let his hair go, grabbing one of his hands from her hips and guiding it down to juncture of her legs. He groaned loudly as she whispered “No! Inside!” with that desperate voice, making his dick twitch in his pants.

He let her, and when she stopped right before his hands touched her drenched core he took over. He stroked her over her panties with just the tips of his fingers. She was so wet. She was beyond wet. She was drenched. He let his head drop back on the back of the couch as she trembled on his lap.

He slowly increased pressure and the speed, soon rubbing over her core so fast and so hard that all she could do was drop her head onto his shoulder and pant.

“Na-“she panted, trying again. “Natsu! Please!”

“Please what baby girl?”

“More!”

He smirked, enjoying her helpless state in his arms. He felt smug for reducing such a strong woman into such a wanton state. He licked her cheek and asked, “More what, baby?”

“Inside!” She outright begged, “Please daddy!”

Which caused him to grab and yank her hair as he swore with his free hand, his lips covering over her forcefully. He couldn’t help it as his fangs dropped, his fingers between her legs pushing her underwear aside.

He bit her bottom lip as he plunged two of his fingers into her core. She gasped from the intrusion and he used this opportunity to deepen their kiss as he started a brutal pace within her.

She broke the kiss as he forced little aborted moans from her lips. She tried telling him something but couldn’t.

“That good baby?” he growled “You like it that much when I fuck your little cunt with my fingers?” She clamped on his fingers and he swore as the gold covering his eyes started to shine.

“Yes!” she panted, as drool dripped from her chin, “Please!”

He yanked her hair again and changed the angle of his fingers, accidently finding her sweet spot. Lucy screamed and came all over his hand, ruining both of their clothing for good.

She fell to his chest as her body tried to calm down. She moaned as he pulled his fingers out of her but then he started fumbling with his pants. She gathered all her strength and raised back up from his chest. Lucy sat back on his lap just in time to see Natsu licking his fingers that were just inside of her, while his free hand tried to open his pants.

She shivered at the hungry and a little wild look in his glowing gold eyes and reached to help him. Soon she was wrapping her small hands around his member as he dropped his head back and covered his eyes with his arm.

“Fuck baby” he whined “Feels so good.” It eased her worries a little bit and she started stroking him. He bit his lip but after a while couldn’t help letting out a hiss. “M-Maybe you can, ugh, get it wet a little?” he asked, trying his best not to make it sound like she did it wrong.

“Oh! Sorry!” She squeaked and he dropped his arm back down when he felt her distress over what to do. She hesitantly raised her hand to her lips before he grabbed it.

Natsu licked his lips, tongue wrapping around one of his fangs as he tried to hold down yet another growl.

“Why don’t you use something sweeter?” he whispered, as he guided her hand towards the juncture of her legs. She gasped as her own fingers touched her wetness, face on fire.

He bit his lip and took back his hand, not forcing her further and just settled down to wait and see what she would choose to do.

She swallowed and licked her now dry lips. _Oh God_. Lucy did her best to pretend that she didn’t feel any embarrassment at all and covered her hand in her own juices. And then put it back on his member, stroking him with much more ease.

He swore yet again, eyes closing and head dropping back down. It didn’t take too long before he was covering her small hands and her chest with thick white cream after that.

“Fuck” he panted “That was…”

“Yeah” she whispered, feeling a bit proud to please him like he pleased her.

“Yeah.” He repeated, green eyes glazed and unfocused on the ceiling he was looking at.

After they calmed down and sorted their clothing back on a bit, she started wiggling again. She was getting a bit sticky and it was uncomfortable as she couldn’t put her top or bra back on, thanks to him.

He chuckled at the way she grimaced at her chest, feeling lighter than he felt in a long time. “You should clean that before I get my strength back” he poked her side, causing her to involuntarily giggle “Or you will have to stop me before I take you right here” he purred, smirking at the blush covering her cheeks.

“Like that would stop you” she huffed, her brain still not quite back on.

Maybe that was why she didn’t see this coming.

“What do you mean?” Natsu asked, an angry frown wiping his smile as he sat upright causing Lucy to hold on, so she didn’t fall.

“I- I mean,” she said, startled. “You would, like, want to do that anyway and, like, it wouldn’t... Um, matter?” His anger rose as she spoke, and she became less and less sure of what she was saying.

“Want? Yes. Would I? Never!” He hissed, hand grabbing her hips firmly.

Lucy failed to respond so he decided to explain.

“You know I never, EVER, would do something you don’t want, right?”

She never saw him this serious.

“Um. Yeah but… Like I thought, you know like, before- “

“Before?! You mean- Fuck!” He grabbed her arms and pushed her further on his lap firmly but still gentle enough to not hurt her. “You mean I have been forcing you all this time?” He spat, looking like he was losing his mind.

“What?! No!” She grabbed his face between her fingers, “I was on board with all of it!”

He huffed, letting go of her completely and staring at the ceiling for a while. He seemed to be thinking, so she kept her mouth shut. It wasn’t like she knew what to say anyway.

“You never said stop.” He mumbled, sound still a bit off.

“I didn’t.”

“I would stop if you told me to.”

“I know! That wasn’t what I meant!”

“Then what the fuck did you mean, Luce?” He asked angrily as he raised his head back to look at her.

“I meant that, well, sometimes,” she started like telling a story to a child. “Sometimes you don’t mean that.”

He looked at her like that was the craziest thing she has ever said to him.

(Which, rude. She once told him about _the story_ that Cana told her. Nothing gets crazier than that.”

“HOW THE FUCK I AM SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHICH IS WHICH, YOU MAD WOMAN?” He burst out in such a real frustration that she laughed long enough for him to calm down.

“It’s, um,” she was still giggling “Well, there are a lot of ways but I think the best one is just, you know picking some safe words.”

“Safe words? Like safe to say things during sex?”

“No” she rolled her eyes at him.

_And he called her crazy!_

“They are mostly used by like people with, um, extreme or kind of sensitive preferences in bed…” she mumbled, hoping he would get it.

He didn’t.

“Like your nipples?”

She groaned and hit his chest. “No!” _This was so frustrating!_ “Like, you know people that use whips and toys and… So-sometimes roleplays and all that!”

He just looked at her and said, “Oh you mean BDSM kind.”

She felt her jaw drop.

She must have looked at him for a while before he said “What?”

“How do you know that?” She questioned; voice completely flat as she gave up on making sense with this guy.

He snorted, “I grew up in Fairy Tail, Luce. I know too much.” He frowned again as clearly a bothersome thought crossed his mind. “Do you, like, want to use that kind of stuff? Like whips and all that?”

“No! Of course not!” She said, face back on fire. “I just meant it would be easier if we used some safe words if you want a definite stop or whatever…” she trailed off, scratching her cheek as her thought process somehow sounded stupid out loud.

“Good. I am never gonna use something like that on you.” He said it with such ferocity that she couldn’t help it. “Why?”

“Because it is the most stupid thing I have ever heard! Like, how am I suppose to know how much it hurts if I am not touching you and feeling the heat directly? What if your skin hurts so much but I don’t feel the burn because it is that stupid whip touching you and not me?! And don’t say color you bruise like a peach and-”

She loved this man.

Lucy gave him tons of tiny kisses until he stopped ranting and started huffing in laughter.

“That’s why they use keywords, you silly dragon. Also it is now stupid, some people express their desires this way and some people need that kind of control while others need to lose it and so on. Just because you don’t get it doesn’t make it stupid.” She kindly lectured him as her fingers kept playing with his hair.

“Fine” he snorted “I am still not doing it to you though. That’s final.”

“Deal” she giggled.

“So, what about them safe things or whatever? How do we do it?”

“Well, there is the usual traffic lights one, green for keep going and yellow for slow down or wait and red for stop or end it” she explained to him, “but some people choose their own words like one word we decide and if either of us say it during, you know, it means we stop because we are about to cross a boundary.”

“Oh” he said as he cocked his head to the side while thinking it all over. “I think till we get used to it the traffic light works.”

“Okay” she smiled “Whatever you are comfortable with.”

He caressed her cheek with his big warm hand, “I just need you to know that the moment you want me to stop, I will.”

She kissed him “I do. And it goes both ways so if I do something you don’t like you can use them too.”

He smirked, gold starting to glimmer back in his green eyes. “I don’t think you can do anything I don’t like, afterall…” he trailed off, waiting for her to took the bait.

“What?”

“You called me daddy again.” He smirked mischievously “I thought you didn’t like it.”

“W-Well! I don’t! It was an accident!”

“Okay Luce,” he said as he grabbed her and raised up from the couch, smirk turning a bit smug as he headed to her bed “Then I will just have to cause another accident.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent is important, folks.  
> Ok so I planned to write entire night on one chapter but I keep giving more details and i overdid this i think.  
> Anyways, the safe words and all that was something I planned before I got the comments for them but happy to see people think alike with me.  
> I don't know if that talk was well timed, but they needed to have it and i wanted it to progress naturally, but it is too late on my side of the world and I had a horrible week so i am sorry if it was a bit too much of "wtf". I will re-read when my brain is back on and try to fix any mistakes, but not tonight.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> As always, all feedback is welcome, especially the comments.  
> Take care till next time and remember to drink water folks, Ghost out.


	6. Chapter 5

_“Okay Luce,” he said as he grabbed her and raised up from the couch, smirk turning a bit smug as he headed to her bed “Then I will just have to cause another accident.”_

Lucy sighed dreamily, her mind elsewhere. She was supposedly sitting on a far side of the guild, away from the usual chaos so she could focus on her book. Or that was her excuse if anybody asked because she didn’t even bring her actual notes to study on.

She brought a grocery list.

Well, it was a notebook she used _for_ a grocery list but still.

And all of it was Natsu’s fault. Last night after they got back from another tiny mission and finished their dinner, well… More like after Natsu ate like a starving man and Lucy questioned her preferences while trying to save her own plate from going right into his bottomless stomach, they started up a movie.

She doesn’t even remember which one.

She only remembers his warm hands, _all over her body and his lips whispering her that he-_

“You look stupid with that smile, but a cute stupid.” Someone said, scaring Lucy so much that she almost fell from her chair.

“CANA!” she yelled, making the older woman giggle.

“Don’t be mad! I am just teasing.” She ignored Lucy’s angry face and twisted one of the chairs on the table so she could sit on it backwards.

“So,” she raised an eyebrow along with her beer, “details. Now.”

“What details?” Lucy frowned, still mad a bit.

“The details of how you got from ‘I don’t see him that way, Cana!’ to ‘Imma just sit back and ogle him as he fights like a madman, nobody will notice, Cana.’”

“WHa-!” Lucy gaped, face burning because _damn._

She did think that.

“I was just working on my boo-“

“Cut the crap darling, you been looking at him like I look at the last bottle of alcohol. So, details.”

Lucy stared at her dear drunkard, hating the woman a little.

_How the fuck can she observe so well while drunk?_

“No.” She said. _She was a grown woman; she didn’t have to explain anything if she didn’t wa-_

“You spill right now or imma go, bring Mira, and ask again.”

She sometimes forgot how dangerous this woman could be.

“Fine” she huffed, admitting defeat.

She talked and talked, with Cana listening closely, occasionally whistling and making crude comments. It was near past an hour, when the atmosphere changed. (Which apparently, equals to 3 bottles of beer in Cana-Time; if anyone was wondering.)

Cana started to frown so much that she had to stop and ask her what is wrong, right as she was telling her about the safe-words incident and such.

“And… Is everything okay? You are out of beer or something?”

“No.” She chugged down the last bit of her beer, opening a new bottle that almost magically appeared by her.

Maybe it really did.

If anybody would use magic for that stuff, it was Cana.

“I am just trying to figure out which one of you is more stupid.”

“Oh!” she giggled, finally understanding and not the slightest bothered by her insult. “Yeah. But we cleared all that consent stuff, you know.”

Cana raised her sharp gaze up instantly, pinning her to the spot and erasing her smile. “No, the fuck you did not.”

“W-what?”

“You know that is opposite of consent, right?”

“What do-“

“’She didn’t say no.’ That’s what people use for an excuse to rape, Lucy.” Cana said, voice flat and eyes so cold that Lucy leaned back from the table. “Not saying no doesn’t equal to saying yes. You know that, right?”

She gulped, thinking over her words carefully. “I know that. I am sorry it sounds that way. It wasn’t what we were saying, maybe I explained it wrong…” She sighed; _did she have to blow this up every single time?_ “But he would never –“

“It is not about that!” Cana hissed, leaning in. “We grew up in this place, Lucy. That moron knows better than that. I know he does. It is all okay to brag about his family when it comes to shit that he doesn’t even understand, but he can’t even follow the first fucking rule?”

It clearly wasn’t a question, but Lucy didn’t know what to say. So hesitantly, she mumbled “What is that rule?”

“Consent comes first.” Cana spat out. Leaning back and wiping her face with her hands.

She wasn’t holding a drink, her beer forgotten to the side.

It scared Lucy a bit.

“Look,” Cana sighed. “I love you. I love that moron too, even though not exactly at this moment. I also know that you would end up with him and he would never hurt you and all that jazz.”

She grabbed her bottle back again and Lucy relaxed a bit.

“But,” she continued, “It doesn’t mean that he can just jump over right into action. He had to ask for your consent first. And just because you enjoyed it doesn’t change the fact that he didn’t.”

She drank a bit, leaving Lucy to her thoughts.

It wasn’t hard to see that Cana was right. Afterall Lucy was not blind or stupid, she has seen enough bad news and read enough about why consent was important but it just… She just didn’t even think of that! It was Natsu for God’s sake! Like when Natsu freaked out, she assumed it was because he was just uncomfortable as he confused her signs and questioned when to stop.

But…

They wanted to start for so long that they never questioned how they started. She wanted it for so long that she never bothered to told him that. And clearly, he waited long enough that he didn’t ask.

Unfortunately, like Cana said, none of this made it right.

As ugly as it sounds, she didn’t give him consent.

Lucy rubbed her face much like Cana did, head a mess yet again.

“Also,” Cana mumbled, one eye closed as he looked through the mouth of the beer bottle, trying to see if there was any left. (There was not.) “I think you made it worse.”

“How?” Lucy sighed, already finding all the moments she had to fix this mess but didn’t because she wasn’t paying attention.

“This jumping over levels thing.” Cana answered, finally accepting defeat and letting the poor and empty bottle back on the table. “Safe words are nice and all, but you don’t need them just yet.”

Lucy frowned, ready to argue.

“Like, when are you gonna use safe words, Lucy?” Cana contuined, not letting her. “When he is spanking you? Do you even want that? Does he want that? You don’t know. Because you didn’t even go all the way yet but you have safe words!”

“Oh.” Lucy felt a bit embarrassed, the idea sounding a bit off to her now.

In honesty, she read about it in one of Erza’s steamy novels. The idea sounded perfect at the moment but thinking back on it she saw what Cana was getting at.

“You guys are new to this.” Cana said, trying to open a new bottle she found from God knows where. “Yes, you met a long time ago and been close ever since, but you are new on this level. You gonna make mistakes, so just quit setting up rules, Lucy. Just make sure he knows you are willing to deal with awkward moments and sometimes misunderstanding and all that unnecessary crap that comes with relationships. That will be enough.”

She raised from her chair, her cheerful mood back as she winked at Lucy. “Besides, bet you gonna need more than just safe words when you are ready for it. Something about you two screams kinky.”

Cana laughed out loud dodging the notebook Lucy threw at her. Her cheer causing a nearby table full of drunks into a celebration mode for something they didn’t even know.

She sat there for a little longer, mind elsewhere again but this time not as happy. Which is why she jumped again momentarily when she felt warm arms wrapping around her.

“Hey Luce.” Natsu mumbled, uncharacteristically calm. “You ready to go home?”

“Sure” Lucy said, relaxing back into his arms and deciding not to question his mood just yet.

They said their goodbyes, leaving the guild laughing as Natsu fake- complained how Happy ditched him yet again for Charle.

“I am telling you; it is becoming a habit! Soon he is going to forget he lives with me!”

Lucy giggled as she opened the door to her house, leaving it open for Natsu to enter as well. “So, are you hungry? I can make something qu-“

“Luce.” Natsu grabbed her wrist. Eyes looking a bit sad. “Let’s sit down for a bit.”

She felt her heart stop for a second. So, she just nodded and let him lead her to the couch.

“Wh- “Her voice cracked, so she cleared her throat and tried again. “What is wrong?”

Natsu sighed, hands going up to his hair. It was something he did when he felt trapped in his own thoughts, Lucy noticed, when he felt like he couldn’t express them.

“I heard you.” He said, voice too quiet for him. “At the guild, I mean.”

_Surely, he didn’t mean… He was busy with Gray and at the other side of the guild, there was a lot of noise and-_

“With Cana.” He finished, her breath leaving her all at once. 

“Okay, “She didn’t know what to say. “Um.”

“She is right, Luce. It was the first thing I learned and I just… I am so sorry and-“ he huffed, frustrated with himself, and Lucy suddenly realized what got stuck in his mind.

“Hey,” she mumbled, cupping his face in her tiny hands, “You don’t have to apologize. We created this mess together. You didn’t think to ask, and I thought of bunch of other things while not even bothering to think about actual consent. So, we just, like, messed up. It’s fine.” Sha said, giving him a tiny kiss. “We gonna learn together, okay?”

He just stared at her and then licked his lips. “I love you, Lucy.”

“I love you too, Natsu” Lucy said, a familiar warmth back in her chest.

“Can I kiss you?”

She giggled and said, “Yes, please.”

He gave her a tiny kiss. And licked his lips again, his teeth looking sharper. “Can I touch you?” He asked with a rough voice, sending a chill down her spine. “Can I take you up in my arms?”

“Yes please” she repeated, her body starting to really like where this was going.

He grabbed her wrist again, guiding her up from the couch and into his lap. She settled on his lap, body shuddering as she felt how excited he was to have her there.

“Can I kiss you again?” he rasped, tiny freckles of gold appearing in his eyes.

She blushed and mumbled another yes. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close as he wasted no time to catch her lips with his own. She felt his silent rumbles through his chest and gasped as he bit her lower lip and used the opportunity to deepen their kiss.

He groaned as he tasted her again, sweet and addictive. His hands moved towards her ass and squeezed, making her moan. He loved it when she moaned. He broke the kiss to hear them better, kissing down her chin to her neck. He bit her slightly, unable to help himself with her sweet taste on his lips and delicious smell clouding his mind. She jumped in his arms, squeezing her legs around him.

“Is that okay?” he smirked, fangs glinting at the light of the sunset slipping in from the windows. She huffed a yes, hiding her face in his neck.

“Don’t be embarrassed baby, we didn’t even start yet” he mumbled, hands squeezing her ass once again which caused her to grind on his member. He groaned and this the she smirked, doing it again. And again.

Natsu grabbed her tight and raised her up with him, a squeal escaping before Lucy could stop it. “You are that eager for it, huh?” he growled, enjoying the blush high on her face.

She groaned at his teasing and he chuckled as he laid them down on her bed. She swatted at his shoulder, “You are so mean.”

“And what you gonna do about that?” he laughed.

“This.” She mumbled and kissed him. And kissed him again. And again. Innocent little pecks slowly turning into something much more heated.

He broke the kiss momentarily and pulled her shirt a bit to ask, “Can I?”, which she impatiently said yes to before pulling him back down on her.

He let her take the lead for a while as his hands were busy with taking off both of their clothing. Her skirt was easy to remove as it was buttoned on the side, and she didn’t mind as he burnt her panties off of her, knowing full well they were a lost cause already.

His clothing, however, was a different story. After a lot of fumbling and awkward positions, he was able to get rid of it as well though. 

When he was done, he deepened the kiss until they were both out of breath and then raised up from his place on top of her, sitting back on his legs at the end of the bed.

Lucy lay there panting, naked and feeling a bit too exposed under his hungry gaze. But she resisted the urge to cover herself and mumbled, “You are staring.”

“I am.”

“It’s rude.”

“I can’t help it. You are beautiful.” He mumbled, eyes roaming all over her and one of his fingers lightly tracing an invisible line from her collarbone to the tip of her nipple and then down to her hip. “Too beautiful.”

She blushed under his attention, unable to resist hiding her face behind her hands. “No” He whispered as he pried her hands away “Don’t hide from me baby, please.”

He kissed her lips, then her cheek and then dipped his head into her neck. He kept kissing her until he reached that sensitive spot behind her ear and took a deep breath. “You smell so good, baby” he growled, and bit Lucy lightly again.

She bit her lips and tried to catch her moan in vain. He licked down her neck until he reached to her chest. He licked around one of her nipples as his warm hand found the other one and squeezed it.

She let out a gasp, her chest bowing up to him involuntarily. “You like that, Luce?” he asked smugly, clearly already knowing the answer. She had no time to respond anyway, as his hot tongue found her nipple and licked.

Lucy stopped trying to catch her moans which only fueled him further. He let his fangs drop further, and very carefully traced her nipple, as his hand pinched the other one. Her hands moved into his hair, not sure whether to pull or push, so she just grabbed his hair painfully hard.

He groaned and switched to fondling and sucking her. He switched his hand and his mouth when the nipple in his mouth became crimson and kept going until the other one matched.

Lucy was slowly losing her mind as he kept playing with her sensitive nipples, her core aching and empty. She was this close to begging him when he finally let her breasts go with a final lick and sat back.

He wiped his mouth on his arm, golden eyes hungrily tracing her panting body until they found her caramel ones.

“I,” He panted “I want to try something.” She raised her brow as a question, words too difficult to form her breathless state.

“Can I taste you?” He growled, eyes glowing a little as he licked his lips.

She groaned and nodded, which was not enough for him. He leant over her, a wicked grin on his lips and the gold ring in his eyes getting thinner.

“Come on babe,” he taunted “You gotta say it out loud.”

She whined, a little hating him at the moment. “Yes, please!”

He didn’t waste any time and faster than she could blink he was sitting in between her legs, hands on her thighs and ready to push them apart.

“You ready?” He asked, giving her another chance to back out.

Instead of answering she just opened her legs wider, heart beating like the wings of a bird. His gold eyes dropped down and the gold got impossibly thinner as he panted, “Fuck, baby.”

He tightly grabbed her legs and pushed them wider settling close to her core. He took a deep breath, and she shook with the intensity of the want she felt. “You smell delicious.”

He planned to tease her a bit but was lost in her smell and the sight, so he just dived right in. He licked a long stripe up to her clit and she almost screamed.

Her back bowed again, moving her hips away from him. Natsu responded with a growl as he grabbed her firmly and pushed her down, leaving no room for movement.

“God, Luce,” he mumbled in between licks as she sobbed “This won’t be enough.” He sucked her lower lips and she did scream this time. “Give me more, baby.”

Lucy felt her whole body shake as his tongue swiped over her clit again, which didn’t escape his attention this time. His eyes focused on her teary ones and he poked her clit with his tongue.

Her eyes rolled back, and she didn’t even hear his smug laugh. He sucked her clit firmly, groaning as he smelt her get wetter for him. She pulled his hair, and he let go momentarily, catching her legs and pushing them up to her chest to reveal her further.

He kept sucking as his hand found her opening and started rubbing over it, spreading her wetness all around. He growled as she kept moaning his name, now combined with begging and broken warnings of “I am close”.

He sucked harshly on her clit as he pushed one of his fingers inside of her, she wailed and came. He barely held back the roar that raised up his throat as her walls squeezed his finger rhythmically, her sweet juices dripping from his hand.

He let her clit go and moved down and started to lick his hand and her core until he felt her push him away. “Too” she huffed “T-too sensitive.”

He nodded and sat back, letting her catch her breath while his eyes danced all over her body. He licked his lips as he refocused on her core, wanting so badly to go back to eating her.

She calmed down a bit and raised up in shaky movements. “Your turn” she mumbled as her tiny hands pushed on his chest, turning him a bit so he sat on the edge with his feet on the floor.

He groaned and let his head drop. There was no way he would last that.

Lucy got on her knees on the floor in between his legs, covering his member with her tiny hands as best as she could. The previous time that she did this, they were in a bit hurry and she was at a position where she couldn’t look at him carefully.

Now, though.

Now she questioned how he would even fit in.

He was big. Like, big.

She swallowed and leaned down, hoping her secret research was good enough.

She licked him from base to top, and his hand grabbed her golden hair. He cursed and raised his head back up to look down at her with almost black eyes.

She felt powerful thanks to his reaction and gave him a couple kitten licks, taking the pre-come from his tip. He groaned and tightened his hand on her hair, slightly pulling. He didn’t taste exactly good, but she didn’t hate it either.

She licked him a couple more times before taking his tip in her mouth. He swore and put his other hand to her nape, holding her. She felt proud as she noticed his thighs were shaking from the effort of holding back. So she took more of him in her mouth, more curious than focused on his pleasure.

Which was probably why she gagged, as she suddenly took too much and Natsu growled, his sharp nails slightly digging to her neck.

“Fuck baby” he said, voice huskier than she ever heard and going straight to her core. “Choking on my dick like you were made for it.”

Lucy moaned at his dirty talk which caused him to thrust up to her mouth suddenly, almost making her gag again. “Fuck- Sorry! I- “

She let the tip out of her mouth, mind cloudy with lust and not very on. “Do it again.” She mumbled, before taking the tip back in her mouth and waiting.

Natsu let an inhuman noise, a string of curses leaving his mouth as he grabbed her hair tighter and pushed her down on his cock. “Fucking hell baby” he pulled her back up before pushing her down further, her eyes tearing up a bit, “That’s it.” He mumbled, his cock twitching in her mouth. “Letting me fuck your face…” he groaned.

Lucy felt him touch the back of her throat but this time the angle was different a bit and she didn’t gag, which gave him the opportunity push further.

She moaned.

He let another colorful string of curses and gave up on trying to hold back. He grabbed her face and started to fuck her throat, as he watched her tears roll down her cheeks but her moans never stopping.

After three forceful thrusts he came on her mouth, head thrown back and a growl ripping loudly from his mouth.

She waited until he looked down.

“Fuck.” He panted, the gold in his eyes much clearer to see. “You okay?”

She opened her mouth, showing him his come.

And swallowed.

His cock twitched and the next second he took her up to his lap with a snarl, changing their positions so she was back to lying down on her bed.

“Fucking hell baby” he growled, “You gonna be the death of me.”

She giggled, feeling a bit lightheaded on lust.

He opened her legs and positioned himself, leaning on his hands on either side of her face.

His black eyes waited until her caramel ones focused, fog clearing up momentarily. “Do you want it, baby?” he whispered on her lips, fangs almost touching her lower lip.

She nodded and he tsked. Unsatisfied.

“Say it baby girl, what do you want?”

She felt her core clench on nothing, feeling too embarrassed to answer him honestly.

“You” she panted, hoping it would be enough.

He bit her neck and used his hand to tease her pussy with the tip of his cock. “Come on Luce, let me hear it baby.”

She whined, closing her eyes. “I- I want you i-inside!” It was a bit difficult as he kept pushing on her clit with his tip, making her stutter.

He smirked and looked back into her eyes. “Are you sure you want it baby?” He licked her bottom lip, getting away before she could kiss him. “It is gonna hurt, Luce.” He mumbled, the wild look back in his eyes. “And I can’t help it. Because you are too small baby, your pussy is too tiny. Think you can take it all?” He kept taunting as he teased her, making her cry from frustration. “Do you still want it?”

“Yes!” she almost screamed, and he caught her lips as soon as the word was out. He angled his cock in and slowly pushed, trying to not let her tense up. It was futile however, when he felt her barrier and stopped.

“I love you Luce” he mumbled to her lips, and pushed in.

She cried out which he swallowed into yet another kiss, her hands going up to his shoulders and pulling him down. He went willingly, letting her clutch him tightly.

It felt like ages before he bottomed out, Lucy panting underneath him and mind going a little crazy. He used every ounce of his leftover sanity to wait for her sign to keep going.

She was tight, _so tight_ , on his dick and kept squeezing him as she tried to calm down. She felt so warm, a different kind of fire that burnt even him and he shook with the effort as he tried not to move.

“Okay” she mumbled to his shoulder, face back in hiding as her nails dug into his skin. “Y-you can move.”

He pulled out and slowly pushed back in again.

It was the sweetest torture he ever felt.

After couple of slow thrusts, Lucy moaned and he fell off the slow rhythm he created, pushing in harder and faster.

Lucy moaned more, getting wetter around his dick and Natsu speed up. He leant down and kissed her as he forcefully snapped his hips, his balls slapping to her backside and her wet core creating obscene sounds.

He cursed as she turned her head to his ear and whispered “More. Please.” Natsu kept going faster, hands tightening on the sheets that started to smoke a little.

He tried adjusting his legs so he went in faster, but it caused Lucy to scream as he found her sweet spot. “Natsu, please!” the blonde begged, her body sliding up on the bed with the force of his thrusts.

He swore and sat back, grabbing her legs and pulling her down on his cock as he put them over his shoulders. He bent her in half and started to fuck her with abandon, aiming every thrust on her sweet spot.

Lucy was unable to form any words anymore, her eyes rolled back and there was drool on her open mouth. Her nails dug deeper, and she tried to warn him, but it was too late.

He cursed again, his control snapping completely as her core gushed around his dick. She came all over him, her juices dripping from her body to bed.

She squirted.

He made her squirt.

Natsu growled, mind completely gone as he doubled his sweet torture, Lucy too gone underneath him to do anything but take it as he chose to give it.

He snarled as he felt himself getting closer, burying his face deep in her neck and bit down.

Lucy wailed, tears pouring down her cheeks as his insistent, powerful thrusts on her sweet spot cause her to come again. Her pussy clamped around him, squeezing him in her wet and warm passage and the way she trembled all around him was too much. So, this time when she came he was right there with her.

Natsu didn’t move until his dick stopped twitching and all his cum was deep inside of her body. After that, he slowly pulled out, only being able to lay down next to her, spent.

They lay there for a while, catching their breaths.

“Wow.” Lucy panted. The word strangely fitting for her feelings.

“Wow indeed” Natsu laughed.

Lucy turned her face towards him, moving a little so she was lying on his chest. “I love you.” She mumbled as his hands found her long golden locks, caressing them. “I love you too, baby” he answered, kissing the top of her head.

She raised her head giving him a weird look.

“What?” he asked.

“How much do you love me?” She questioned, narrowing her eyes like she was calculating something.

It was such a stupid question and was so wrongly timed that Natsu just stared at her, mouth agape.

“Because I am not moving for the next three days and one of us has to go get some washcloths or something.” She mumbled; her eyes serious.

As she watched Natsu laugh with his green eyes squeezed shut and hand on his face like he just couldn’t deal with her at the moment, Lucy knew that they would be okay.

Maybe awkward and a bit side tracked and full of misunderstandings at first, but they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just suppose to add onto the chapter, but then things got out of the hand.  
> Anyways, hope you liked it!  
> I am not sure if I will continue this story or not, seems like a good place to end but might come back with an epilogue so that is why it is still ongoing.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Let me know what you think of it!  
> And take care till next time!


	7. EPILOGUE

“Natsu!” Lucy yelled. “You are hurting me, slow down a bit!”

Natsu just kept pulling her by his strong grip on her wrist without a glance back. She was forced to almost run to keep up with him, her dress not making this easy. She was a bit overdressed to be running along with a dragon slayer.

It was the night of a great celebration for Fairy Tail; guild having completed a grand mission that took months and required help from every member. It cost them great time and effort, but the reward was much bigger than any of them expected, as the mission was for the kingdom of Fiore.

So, they decided to celebrate with a bit of that reward, throwing a suitable celebration for their name and Lucy held nothing back for the night.

Her silk dress was a rich ruby. The top was held by thin straps and was caressing her upper body tightly while the skirt flowed around her. There was a golden necklace around her neck, a delicate chain holding a beautiful dragon that nestled on top of her breasts. Her red high heels open and showing that her red nail polish match on her feet and her fingers.

Her hair was a long river of gold behind; a band of rubies held the upper part away from her face. Her lipstick as red as said rubies.

She looked breath taking and she knew it.

She also knew if her husband didn’t turn back soon and gave an explanation as to why he decided they should abruptly leave the biggest celebration of the year; she might end up killing him for good.

“Natsu!” She complained again, her wrist starting to hurt for real. Natsu ignored her again, busy with keys as they finally made it home, but still refused to let her go.

She opened her mouth to start ripping him a new one as her anger reached its limit but was unable to do so. The minute the door got open he pulled her in and slammed her into the closed door, caging her.

Lucy felt her anger change to something else as his hot body, in every sense, was lined up with hers. She held onto his expensive jacket, something she spent hours to get him to agree wearing it.

“W- What is wro-“He cut her yet again with a growl, his lips catching hers. He kissed her desperately, like she was air and he was drowning. Lucy felt her entire body tingle with desire and couldn’t stop the moan that escaped as he pushed one leg between hers. The silk sliding deliciously between her legs.

His hands left the wall from either side of her as he pushed her in further. He raised his knee a little bit, rubbing right on top of her core. Lucy felt her insides clench as his hands greedily groped her, tracing her figure only to wrap around her ass and squeeze.

She groaned as he pushed his face into her neck, licking and sucking his way up to her ear. “You know,” he bit her ear and she moaned. “I am the only one that gets to look at you like that.”

She bit her lip and tried to concentrate on her voice not trembling as she asked “How?” His hands squeezed her ass again, opening her core and causing her focus to slip. “I- I don’t-“ The rest of the sentence died on her tongue, as he pulled her up into his arms in a swift move, pressing her core right onto his hard member.

Her head fell back, thumping on the door as she wrapped her legs around him. She was panting and holding on to his shoulders for dear life by now.

“Like you are something to eat.” He growled, fangs dropping as he pressed in further. Anger dripping from his voice as his hands squeezed her ass again. “All those men, looking at you like a delicious meal.” He spit, thrusting up to her and rubbing his member into her core.

“Natsu, please!” she moaned, words slowly slipping from her mind, yet again.

“I am the only one, baby” he growled, sucking his way down to top of her breasts as he forcefully slipped the strap away from her shoulder. “I am the only one that gets to look at you that way.”

“Yes, daddy.” Lucy gasped out, lust clouding her mind.

Natsu cursed and grabbed her tighter, fingers digging into her skin and already bruising. He kept licking and sucking her skin, anywhere he could reach, and made his way towards their bedroom blindly.

After all, he was used to carrying his woman to their bed from any point of the house by now. Especially kitchen.

And he was proud of it.

He basically threw her on to the bed, Lucy jumping a bit from the force.

He grinned at the dark look in her eyes, caramel barely visible. His eyes flashed gold as he nearly ripped the clothes away from his body like they offended him.

Which they did.

But he forgot how as Lucy started to caress her body, hands moving to her breasts and down her stomach, opening her legs as he watched. She loved the way his body, the wetness between her legs growing.

“Fuck Luce” he growled as he grabbed her knees and forcefully opened them. “You are so beautiful.” He kissed the side of her knee. “And I can smell how wet you fucking are, baby.” 

Lucy gasped as he attacked to her dress, raising from the bed to bat his hands away. “Hey! This cost us a fortune, you kno-“

He pushed her down, growling as his eyes flashed brighter, fangs dropping lower. “I don’t care. “He pulled away her shoes and went back to pulling the dress.

“Natsu-! Stop!”

He laughed at her and ripped the beautiful dress away.

“NATSU!”

He huffed, fingers already hooked on her tiny panties, and pulled them down and away from her body. “You talk too much tonight.” He raised the piece of red fabric to his nose, inhaling deeply.

The gold around his pupils got thinner as he focused on her again, still smelling her panties. “Can’t shut up, can you baby?”

Lucy knew that tone. She knew that look.

Oh god.

“N-Natsu! No! Don’t you dare!” She would be threatening if her hands didn’t tremble.

He smirked, looking dangerous with all those sharp teeth. “Let’s shut you up, baby girl.” He grabbed her before she could escape and held her tiny fists above her head.

“Good girls don’t hit their daddies, you know?” He mumbled as if he was busy thinking something else.

Lucy knew what and she struggled even more.

“Natsu! No! You promised! Tomorrow we have to-“

He shushed her and gave her a tiny kiss. “Okay.” He mumbled and kissed her again. “It’s okay.” She calmed down a bit as he smiled for real this time, and he used that to push her underwear into her mouth.

She immediately tried to push him but all she managed was to rub her body up to his, fueling the fire building in her veins as well as wetness between her legs.

His smile turned darker, and he outright laughed at her face. “I love how you still blush,” he bit the top of her breast, making her squirm more. “as if you don’t open those pretty legs to me every night.”

She struggled more but he held her wrists down with one of his hands as he reached to the side of their bed and grabbed a long hair tie.

She forgot the last time it was in her hair, though.

She started cursing him or tried to at least and he just laughed again as he tied her wrists together and to the bed frame.

“There.” He said, leaning back and licking his lips. “Delicious.” She felt herself blush further even though she did her best to glare at him.

Natsu grabbed her knees once again, attention gone from her face and focused on her body as he laid down between her legs. “Fuck, look at you Luce.” He took a deep breath once again, a growl rising from his chest involuntarily. “You are dripping.”

She whined and started to close her legs but he was quicker and grabbed her legs tightly, pulling her down and making the hair tie dig into her wrists. He bit the inside of her thigh harshly, making her yelp in pain.

“ _Mine_.” He growled, pupils starting to shift to resemble a cat.

She sobbed, shaking her head as he forcefully put her legs up to his shoulders and dived right into her core.

He licked up to her clit in one long stripe, tongue a bit longer than usual. She bucked under him, which caused him to slap her ass before he held her down. “ _Don’t._ ” he rasped out.

She trembled as he went back to eating her like she was his last meal. He took his time sucking and licking the lips of her pussy, occasionally dipping inside of her but never enough to tip her over.

She was so close for so long that when he finally had his fill and leaned back, she was sobbing and shaking all over.

He gripped her legs and moved closer to her body, bending her in half with her legs still on his shoulders. Her eyes widened as she saw his control was long gone.

This was going to be a long night.

He grabbed his dick and rubbed between her lips, the tip hitting her clit every thrust. He started coating himself with her juices on each thrust and switched his attention back to her chest.

Lucy was almost thankful for the piece of clothing in her mouth because when he bit the underside of her breast she outright screamed. Then Natsu rubbed her nipples raw with his fangs and fingers, occasionally biting and suckling her.

As one rough thrust hit her clit, he suckled her nipples and she came with her core empty and clenching on nothing, as her eyes rolled back.

Before she was able to come down, Natsu shifted back and slammed inside her, every inch of his big member breaching her as he punched her breath out of her lungs.

“Fuck Luce,” he cursed, “Still so tight.”

He immediately set up a fast rhythm, her walls slick enough thanks to her juices literally dripping from her body. He let out a string of curses, fingers digging into her skin and bruising her for sure.

He changed his angle a bit and Lucy felt her eyes roll again as he rubbed on her sweet spot, as well as hitting harshly to her womb. “That’s it, baby girl.” he panted, voice so deep that it caused her to clench. “Fuck. That’s my baby. Let go Luce, come on.” He slammed her harder, his rhythm turning more animalistic.

Lucy didn’t even know what she was supposed to let go, her brain turned into a mush long ago. All she knew was that she felt so good and it made her clench again.

He cursed yet again and started to fuck into her ruthlessly, her body bouncing with the intensity of his pace. He turned his head and bit her other leg, fangs holding on as he grunted and panted.

“Come on Luce.” He growled out as soon as he let the flesh of her leg go, now branded with dark red marks of teeth. “Come on baby girl, fuck. Come on!” He kept repeating and cursing and Lucy felt something building up inside of her as she whined and moaned.

Just as she got used to his new pace, he took his dick out completely, only to slam back in rougher than any other thrust all night.

Straight on her womb.

She screamed and felt her entire body shake as her core gushed out, drenching both of their laps and bed in her juices. The sound of his member pushing in and pulling out more of her wetness caused her to come again, tinier this time as he cursed on top of her.

He leaned down as he pulled the panties out of her mouth. Then he bit her neck as he pulled out and slammed back in once more, this time filling her until his seed started to leak from the sides of his member, her mouth open in a silent scream, throat and lungs too spent to make a sound.

It took him a couple of minutes or maybe a few hours to calm down, but then he managed to pull out and lay down next to her. His spent dick twitching as the motion caused her another tiny wave of ecstasy.

He laid down to catch his breath and using one arm he pulled on the hair tie to let Lucy free. Her arms just fell limp, and it was sometime before she managed to pull them down.

They waited until their breathing went back to normal, and then she snuggled up to his chest. He put his arm under her head and wrapped the other around her body, fingers mischievously tracing her nipple until she slapped it away.

It made him laugh and she raised her head to glare at him.

“Don’t you dare laughing.” She narrowed her eyes, but her smile killing the threatening vibe immediately.

“Okay.” He said, a stupid smile on his lips as he went back to touching her lightly.

“You promised me.”

“I did?”

Lucy turned her head more and bit his chest, making him yelp. “Yes, you did! You said you would not cause any trouble so I could go with other girls to that one-week, girls only vacation!”

“You can still go, baby” he said, a smirk betraying the forced innocence of his deep voice. He knew what he did and was so proud of it.

“Like hell I can!” she huffed out, blushing again and finding tracing shapes into his chest more interesting than looking into his eyes.

“Why not?” He almost purred, smugness dripping from his voice.

She hated how she liked it.

“I am not saying it.”

“Come on, Luce. Say it.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Luce, come on!”

She kept quiet, ignoring him stubbornly.

“Luce?”

“Lucy?”

“Luuushi?”

“Lucee?”

“Lu-“

“OH MY GOD. Because there is no way I can walk tomorrow, you asshole!”

He smirked, the green of his eyes starting to shine golden again. “Ups.” He said, totally proud to hear that.

So, she used her renewed strength to beat him up with the pillow on her side as he just laughed. She left the pillow on his face as he fell into a fit of giggles and started to get up.

“Where ya goin, beautiful?” He whispered as he pulled her back by her waist.

She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a kiss before slipping away from his grip and the bed.

Seriously, this guy and his libido.

“I am gonna wash up.” She mumbled as she grimaced at the pieces of red fabric on the ground.

There went all those jewels…

Before she managed to get in the shower, Natsu caught up to her and pushed her up the counter, making her yelp in surprise. “So, I was thinking,” he said with a dangerous glint clear in his eyes on the mirror and even more dangerous smirk on his lips. “Since you are not going anywhere tomorrow, we got all night to have fun.” He whispered to her ear as he grabbed her thigh and pushed one of her legs up on the counter, opening her to himself once again.

She moaned as some of his seed leaked out right before he pushed back in.

Tomorrow was her last day on Earthland anyway, as Erza would kill her for ditching her vacation plans.

This was all Natsu’s fault, really.

So, she huffed, and his eyes switched back, all slitted pupils and golden glow as he saw her give in.

-.-.-.-

2 Months Later.

-.-.-.-

“I- I am what?”

Porlyusica glared at the blond woman like her existence offended her.

It probably did.

“Pregnant. With baby. About to be a mother in about 7 months. And possibly stupid.”

Lucy gaped at the woman a bit more, and then her eyes switched back to her husband.

They kept staring at each other, both unaware Porlyusica mumbling about stupid kids as she left their house.

They called her because Lucy fainted that morning while she was preparing breakfast and Natsu freaked out so bad that he refused to let her out of the house, even to see Porlyusica.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but Natsu didn’t let her. After kissing her breathless, he asked; “Where is that hair tie again?”

“In the bathroom, daddy.” She answered, a daring smirk on her lips.

It was hours and hours later, when she remembered she was supposed to go shopping with Erza and help her for their honeymoon trip tomorrow.

She giggled as a familiar thought slipped back into her mind, making Natsu raise his head from her belly. He was busy listening to the two heartbeats (TWO LUCE! TWO!!) he discovered that he could hear if he focused hard enough as Lucy pet his hair.

Lucy shook her head and as he went back to it, thought that there was no way this was all Natsu’s fault this time.

It was thanks to her baby-daddy, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! This was a wild ride folks, seriously.   
> There are a lot of things I can say about this, but I will not.  
> I just want to say hope you enjoyed it, hope you liked it.  
> Your comments help a lot, and I would like to know what you think. But at the end, all feedback is welcome (as long as it is respectful, of course)  
> Take care till next time!


End file.
